


Untitled

by AshaBlue



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaBlue/pseuds/AshaBlue
Summary: This is a short teaser for an AU I am working on in which Mew is an assassin. He has one last job to do and he will finally be free. Just one complication: he never expected to fall in love with his target.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 17





	Untitled

Mew is sitting in an armchair next to the small twin bed where Gulf sleeps. He leans over and gently brushes the sleeping man’s hair out of his face. Mew’s heart breaks a little more at the dreamy smile that eases the corners of Gulf’s mouth at his touch. His heart has been slowly breaking for days now, what’s one more crack? He is trying to fix in his memory the way Gulf looks at that moment: bathed in moonlight, restful, content, cheeks and mouth still coloured by the flush of their earlier exertions. He can’t remember ever seeing anything more beautiful.

As Mew lifts his hand away Gulf stirs and turns his bare back towards the window. The sight makes Mew want nothing more than to climb right back into bed with him and wake him as he had that morning, with a peppering of soft slow kisses on his bare shoulders, the back of his neck, the spot just behind his left ear until the younger man stretches against him cat-like, slow lazy moans giving Mew all the encouragement he might need to continue until they found themselves back in that velvet state of satisfied exhaustion.

Instead he gets up and gets dressed. He picks up his gun, a thing that once felt as familiar as his own limbs now lays awkward and cold in his hands. He knows there are no more clips and the one already loaded is empty, but he checks anyway out of habit. There is one bullet in the chamber. If he has to use it chances are it will do little to help but maybe it will buy him some time. Perhaps he won’t need to use it at all and he will end this night by stumbling back into this tiny room, climbing into that bed to be held by those arms again. The hopes of a desperate man and a fool, he thinks. Or a man in love.

_Men like us don’t get to have happily ever after._

Fine. But he could make damn sure that Gulf does.

He secures the gun into the back of his jeans and slips out the door into the hot night. 

_5 Days Earlier:_

Too be continued!


End file.
